¡Tengo tetas!
by Cristy1994
Summary: Draco se despierta un buen día y descubre que es Hermione Granger. Sí, Hermione Granger... Con su pelo de estropajo y su sensual y secreto trasero.


**NA :** ¡Hola a todos! Hoy me paso por aquí para dejaros este pequeño OS un tanto diferente. Es algo que he escrito para mi amiga Doris, que últimamente se siente algo triste por circunstancias de la vida. No tengo forma de poder darte el abrazo que necesitas, pero espero que esta historia consiga sacarte, al menos, una sonrisita :)

Gracias por haber estado ahí cuando te he necesitado. Te aprecio mucho, ya lo sabes.

Cristy.

* * *

 **¡Tengo tetas!**

* * *

Draco se incorporó sobre la cama. Se había despertado sobresaltado y recordaba lo justo como para poder decir que había tenido una pesadilla. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente corroboraban aquello, pero se encontraba tan cansado que lo único que quería era apoyar de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y volver a dormirse. Bostezó durante unos segundos y después se dejó caer sobre la cama… pero aunque su mente todavía se encontraba adormilada, el poco sentido común que podía estar despierto en él le hizo percatarse de que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué sentía por el cuello algo enmarañado y peludo? ¿Se habría colado de nuevo el estúpido gato de Pansy en su cuarto, creyendo que podía subirse a su cama a su antojo?  
Draco se incorporó en la oscuridad dispuesto a darle su merecido a ese molesto gato… pero el pelo se movió con él. Confuso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su expresión se tornó horrorizada cuando, en lugar de tocar su suave, fino y corto cabello, enredó los dedos en un matojo de pelos alborotados.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —murmuró, dando un respingo sobre la cama al descubrir el extraño nuevo tono agudo de su voz—. ¿Qué coño…?

¿Por qué le parecía estar escuchando a Granger? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
Draco trató de calmarse. Estaba seguro de que aquello no era más que producto de su maravillosa imaginación. Porque sin duda debía de tratarse de otra pesadilla. O de la misma que antes. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Bufó por lo bajo y volvió a echarse sobre la cama, esta vez sobre un costado… pero algo parecía pesar un poco en su pecho. Se incorporó rápidamente y, frunciendo el ceño, se llevó ambas manos a aquellos pequeños y redondos senos que habían aparecido ahí de repente. Los manoseó durante un momento, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a aquella situación. Pero su prodigiosa mente no pudo encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, así que se apresuró a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama y cerciorarse de que lo que estaba tocando, efectivamente, era parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Tengo tetas! —exclamó horrorizado con la fina voz de Hermione.

Unos débiles murmullos no tardaron en aparecer en la habitación, y Draco supo enseguida que no se trataban de los de sus compañeros de casa. Alguien dijo "Lumos" y un destello de luz iluminó tenuemente la estancia.  
Lavender Brown se incorporaba en su cama con los ojos medio cerrados debido a la momentánea ceguera que la repentina luminosidad de su varita le había provocado. Draco se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar con espanto que aquella no era su habitación, ni esa su cama, ni los colores de las sábanas las de su casa. Cuando la chica logró volver a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en él, puso cara de incredulidad.

—Bueno, Hermione… —comenzó a decir con voz pastosa—. Todos sabemos que no son las más dotadas ni las más bonitas del castillo… Pero sí, tienes tetas. O eso creo… Oye, ¿a quién le importa eso ahora?

Brown estaba a punto de pronunciar "Nox" cuando Draco saltó de la cama y se puso en pie.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Hermione? —espetó—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —preguntó una de las hermanas Patil mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

Pero Draco no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Miraba con desconcierto sus manos, ahora mucho más pequeñas que antes. Miraba su pelo largo castaño cayendo por sus hombros. Miraba su cuerpo –o más bien el que parecía ser el cuerpo de Granger– enfundado en un horrible pijama de franela que él no se hubiera puesto jamás, ni aunque triplicaran su fortuna familiar. Cuando por fin pudo apartar la vista de sí mismo y alzar la cabeza, todas las compañeras de habitación de Granger se encontraban incorporadas en sus respectivas camas mientras lo miraban con extrañeza.  
Por primera vez en su vida Draco se sintió terriblemente cohibido. Pero a pesar del bochorno que sentía en ese momento, se obligó a ponerse las zapatillas y salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus nuevas piernas le permitían.  
Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras él optó por pellizcarse una mejilla con todas sus fuerzas. Si aquello era un sueño definitivamente ya había tenido suficiente… pero lo único que consiguió fue un punzante dolor en la parte derecha de la cara.  
Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de volverse loco. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero pensaba averiguarlo.  
Bajó un pequeño tramo de escaleras y creyó encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor. Echó en falta su varita para iluminar la habitación, que a pesar de que los primeros rayos de sol ya estaban entrando por los ventanales seguía lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Draco se tropezara un par de veces con una estúpida silla y una pared que apareció de la nada en sus narices. Le llevó un buen rato encontrar la salida yendo a tientas, y cuando por fin consiguió salir al pasillo tuvo que parar unos minutos para tratar de ubicarse.  
Después de hacerlo no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino.

Cuando Severus Snape abrió la puerta de su dormitorio tenía un aspecto más encrespado y sombrío que de costumbre, tanto que consiguió que Draco retrocediera un paso involuntariamente.  
El profesor bajó los ojos hacia él sin dejar de mantener la cabeza alta. Draco comprendió entonces todas esas veces que había escuchado a la gente decir que Snape imponía. Teniéndolo que mirar desde esa altura desde luego que lo hacía.

—¿A qué debo el placer de recibirla a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, señorita Granger? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

—Soy Draco —respondió él con urgencia—. Me he despertado en el cuerpo de Granger.

El profesor arqueó una ceja mientras en su labio superior aparecía una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Cómo se atreve a intentar tomarme el pelo de esa manera tan descarada, señorita?

—No, profesor, no es eso —dijo Draco con la voz de la Gryffindor—. Soy Draco Malfoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Granger.

—Qué bien me lo voy a pasar mañana al dar parte de esto —espetó el hombre mientras hacía el amago de cerrar la puerta.

Pero él tenía que conseguir que lo creyera, sea como fuera.

—Usted es el infiltrado del señor Tenebroso en el castillo —se apresuró a decir Draco.

La puerta se quedó a un centímetro del cerco de la puerta. Un par de segundos más tarde Snape volvió a abrirla muy lentamente.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —quiso saber.

—Que usted es el que le pasa la información de lo que sucede en el castillo al…

—Shhh —le interrumpió el profesor, cogiéndole por el brazo y tirando de él hacia dentro.

Draco trató de aguantarle la mirada a Snape cuando éste se inclinó para quedar a su nueva altura. Parecía bastante concentrado en analizar cada parte de su rostro. El escrutinio duró un minuto, después del cual volvió a ponerse recto para preguntar:

—¿De dónde ha sacado usted esas conjeturas tan tontas, señorita…?

—Le estoy diciendo que soy Draco —repitió él—. Nos reunimos en mi casa una vez al mes. Usted es el encargado de desaparecerme y volverme a aparecer en el castillo. Celebramos las reuniones en la biblioteca. Usted se sienta entre mi tía Bella y Mulciber. Frente a usted siempre se encuentra mi padre.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, cauteloso.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger. En la hipótesis de que sea cierto todo lo que me está contando… ¿A quién podría haber encomendado el señor Tenebroso la supervisión de su reciente prisionera?

—A Avery.

—Amenazando con…

—Usar con él la maldición Cruciatus hasta su último suspiro sin no cumplía con lo ordenado —dijo, tratando de recitar las mismas palabras que el señor Tenebroso había usado semanas antes.

Snape frunció el ceño y Draco esperó que toda esa información fuera suficiente para que lo creyera de una vez.

—¿Cómo ha pasado? —preguntó al fin.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco, aliviado por haber conseguido su confianza—. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y al despertarme estaba en el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor, en la cama de Granger… y con el cuerpo de Granger —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Vamos a ver a Dumbledore —sentenció el hombre, cogiendo su capa de una percha colgada junto a la puerta y haciéndola ondular mientras salía por ella.

* * *

El viejo director miraba tranquilamente a Draco por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El hecho de que no pareciera inquietarse lo más mínimo con su _gran_ problema lo ponía enfermo. Draco necesitaba que dijera algo de una vez o se vería seriamente incitado a tirarle aquella silla a la cabeza.

—La señorita Granger acaba de estar aquí hace unos minutos. Tenía su aspecto, señor Malfoy —comentó—. Por supuesto al principio me mostré algo escéptico. Le pregunté si había tomado Poción Multijugos y le comenté que a veces los efectos duran más de lo esperado. En muy pocas ocasiones es necesaria la intervención de un especialista para devolverle su aspecto a una persona, pero se han dado casos en los que el sujeto se ha quedado atrapado en un cuerpo diferente al suyo. —Dumbledore juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Ella me prometió que no había tratado de cambiar su aspecto y que no sabía lo que había pasado. Me trasladó su profunda preocupación con el tema y yo le garanticé que investigaría sobre ello. —Draco miraba al director con la mandíbula caída y los ojos muy abiertos—. Por ahora siento no poder decirle con exactitud lo que les está ocurriendo. Jamás había escuchado nada parecido.

—¿Usted no sabe…? —intentó decir Draco, pero lo único que consiguió fue balbucear unas cuantas palabras.

—Me temo que no. Una persona no intercambia su cuerpo con otra de repente. Tiene que tener una explicación, pero por el momento la desconozco.

Y con esas palabras Draco sintió cómo se le caía el alma al suelo.

* * *

Recorría de nuevo los pasillos sin una dirección aparente. El día ya había llegado, pero él se sentía de luto. Quería recuperar su aspecto a toda costa. Se gustaba demasiado como para ser otra persona, y si esa otra persona se trataba de Granger entonces con más razón aún.  
Se encontraba arrastrando las ridículas zapatillas rosas por el suelo hacia alguna parte cuando escuchó su voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Malfoy! —su voz sonaba bastante enfadada. Draco se giró rápidamente y se vio a él mismo vestido con su túnica caminando hacia su posición a grandes zancadas. Cuando por fin llegó a su altura tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para verse—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—¿Disculpa? —espetó él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Me estás acusando de haber provocado esto?

Sus propios ojos grisáceos se clavaban en él con enfado. No supo por qué sintió un escalofrío recorrer aquella columna vertebral que no era la suya.

—Yo desde luego no he sido —dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco tenía ningún interés en ser tú, Granger.

Ella (él) lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Al menos podrías haberte vestido —dijo con resignación. Draco vio en su rostro que se había arrepentido de sus palabras al preciso instante de haberlas dicho.

—Ya veo que tú sí que te – _me_ – has vestido —comentó, divertido de repente—. ¿Qué tal la experiencia de verme desnudo? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque no tendrás otra oportunidad así nunca.

Draco vio con gusto cómo ella se ponía colorada en su cuerpo, tornando de una tonalidad rojiza sus pálidos pómulos. También fue consciente de alguna que otra mirada curiosa por parte de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

—Eres un maldito engreído, Malfoy —espetó de mala gana.

—Pero he dado en el clavo. —No estaba seguro de que fuera a conseguir esbozar la sonrisa que ponía en ese tipo de situaciones en el rostro de Granger, pero al menos lo intentaría—. Aprovecha mientras puedas.

Draco tenía la intención de marcharse, pero unos congelados dedos se aferraron a su pequeño brazo y tiraron de él con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Dónde vas con mi cuerpo? —preguntó irritada.

—Créeme cuando digo que me encantaría quedarme ahora que puedo observar _mi_ cuerpo desde fuera, pero lo cierto es que se me quitan las ganas cuando recuerdo que la que está dentro eres tú —comentó despreocupadamente—. No es nada personal pero… Oh, espera. Sí que es algo personal. Detesto estar hablando conmigo y ver cómo arruinas gran parte de mis encantos. —Dio un tirón para tratar de librarse de su agarre, pero no fue capaz. Y no sabía si debía alegrarse por su fuerza física o molestarse porque ahora fuera ella quien tuviera el poder de retenerlo cuanto quisiera. Él se miró con odio mientras ella acercaba su rostro a su oído.

—Ni se te ocurra mirarme —susurró. Las palabras parecían envenenadas, el tono era claramente amenazante.

—Ni que tuviera interés —respondió él, arrugando la nariz.

Ella lo soltó y él le dedicó una última fría mirada antes de marcharse. ¿Quién se creía que era para pensar que podría verse atraído por la idea de verla desnuda? ¡Él, Draco Malfoy!  
Si la situación en sí ya le enfadaba, aquel breve encuentro hizo que su humor empeorara. ¡Desde luego que su padre se enteraría de aquello! Se encargaría de escribirle ese mismo día.  
Sonrió ladeadamente. Quizás al menos eso sirviera para demostrar la ineptitud del viejo director. Y si ese era el motivo de su despido estaba seguro de que el señor Tenebroso lo tendría muy fácil para tomar el castillo. Y probablemente recompensaría a su familia.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora algo más animado, provocando que un mechón de pelo ondulado le cayera por la cara. Lo apartó de un soplido y siguió caminando. Los pasillos estaban cada vez menos transcurridos. Supuso que la gente estaría en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Pero a él se le había quitado el hambre con todo ese maldito asunto.  
Lo que sí tenía eran ganas de mear.

Dilema. ¿A qué baño debería entrar? ¿Al de alumnos o al de alumnas? Encogiéndose de hombros siguió su instinto y empujó la puerta de los aseos masculinos. No iba a tardar demasiado, así que caminó hacia el más cercano y cerró la puerta tras él, volviéndose hacia el retrete y bajándose los pantalones de aquel horrible pijama. Se apresuró también a deslizar la ropa interior por la curva de sus caderas y dejarla caer al suelo.  
De repente se sintió estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a mear de pie? Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la taza. Realmente aquella forma de ir al baño era muy diferente.  
Cuando terminó cogió un trozo de papel higiénico que colgaba de la pared y, al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, se quedó helado.

¿¡Por qué diablos le estaba pasando eso a él!? ¡Por Salazar y Merlín juntos! ¿Qué clase de castigo divino era ese?

Con la vista puesta en el techo, acercó el papel a sus intimidades y se limpió. Luego se apresuró a volver a vestirse y salir de allí a toda prisa, topándose de manera desafortunada con alguien que acababa de entrar en los servicios. Abochornado, alzó la vista hacia la persona que se había puesto en su camino. La comadreja lo miraba con desconcierto.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró.

—Aparta, imbécil —espetó él, dándole un codazo en las costillas y saliendo por la puerta.

Draco necesitaba salir de ese cuerpo urgentemente, ahora más que nunca. Bajó los varios tramos de escaleras que lo separaban de las mazmorras y llegó a la entrada secreta de su sala Común. Dijo la contraseña en voz alta y entró dentro.  
Un par de chicas Slytherin de tercer año se lo quedaron mirando con confusión desde el sofá de tapiz verde a medida que avanzaba por la estancia. Draco las miró por encima del hombro. Al menos había esperado un mínimo enfrentamiento por su parte. Salazar se sentiría muy decepcionado si hubiera visto cómo sus alumnos permitían la entrada a sus dominios a otras personas ajenas a su casa.

Bufó y llegó a la habitación de los chicos, entrando y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.  
Tenía la intención de arrodillarse a los pies de su cama y buscar en su baúl una pluma y pergamino para escribir a su padre… pero sus ojos se toparon con un gran espejo de pie en el fondo de la habitación, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse clavado en el suelo del espanto. ¿De verdad que se había paseado por el castillo con ese aspecto? No era que le importara demasiado la reputación de la Gryffindor, pero esos pelos le daban vergüenza ajena hasta a él.  
Se acercó un poco, llevándose las manos al encrespado cabello y preguntándose cómo haría ella para mantener ese matojo de pelo a raya cada día.  
Luego giró sobre sí mismo, mirándose el trasero. ¿Desde cuándo tenía Granger eso ahí? Parecían firmes y estilizadas, ¿por qué se empeñaba en esconderlas al mundo exterior? Draco jaló del pijama hacia abajo y dejó que el pantalón cayera a sus pies. Se puso de espaldas al espejo y miró el reflejo por encima del hombro. Sí, sin duda _eso_ era de ella. Y si bien sus tetas eran pequeñas y manejables, aquello parecía todo lo contrario.

—Vaya, Granger —musitó él, sorprendido—. Qué callado te lo tenías.

Una última imagen del trasero de la Gryffindor quedó grabada en su retina cuando Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, aquella vez en su cama. Parecía que ya era de día. Se incorporó rápidamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Su sedoso y fino cabello había vuelto. Y su pijama volvía a ser de la delicada y cara tela de la mejor tienda de Hogsmeade.

—¡Blaise! —exclamó, haciendo que su amigo pegara un bote en la cama. Éste abrió los ojos y lo miró, medio adormilado—. ¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Con el ceño fruncido, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? —murmuró.

—No. Dime, ¿parezco tan Malfoy como siempre?

Blaise parecía totalmente perplejo.

—Hoy tienes el Malfoy subido —comentó.

Draco se levantó de un salto y se vistió en un santiamén. Aquella mañana no habría podido empezar de mejor manera. Y no sólo porque fuera sábado y no hubiera clase. No, sin duda ese día ya era maravilloso por el simple hecho de volver a ser él.  
Bajó a la sala Común y saludó alegremente a un par de compañeros, que se le quedaron mirando un tanto desconfiados. Pero esos imbéciles no arruinarían aquel bello día. No, no lo harían… porque no había nada mejor que ser Draco Malfoy un día más.  
Salió al pasillo y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la planta principal, donde varios alumnos de diversas casas ya estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Se unió a ellos y caminó despreocupadamente entre ellos. Se encontraba diciéndose internamente lo bueno que era volver a estar en su piel cuando divisó a Granger y sus amigos andando en dirección contraria. Enfocó los ojos en ellos. Potter y Weasley parecían haber olvidado que ella estaba ahí, ya que charlaban animadamente sobre algo mientras su amiga sujetaba unos libros contra su pecho y miraba al frente, aburrida.  
Draco esbozó una sonrisa, y al pasar por su lado agarró su brazo para hacerla detenerse. Sin concederle tiempo para que hiciera o dijera algo, se acercó a su oído disimuladamente y susurró:

—Bonito lunar en el muslo, Granger.

Dicho aquello la soltó y siguió su camino, dejándola parcialmente sonrojada y clavada en el suelo a su espalda.  
Sí, definitivamente le encantaba ser Draco Malfoy.


End file.
